


Hate Me, Love Me [DM17-02]

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: DannyMay 17 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: might be a little depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: People hate half of him and love the another. There is no exception.





	Hate Me, Love Me [DM17-02]

There was this weird thing he noticed recently.  
  
Everybody seemed to hate one of is forms and love another.  
  
Take Valerie for an example - she hated Phantom with a passion, but she had no problems with dating Fenton.  
  
Not for long though, she dumped him for some invented reason he didn't even remember now. He knew it was because of her ghost hunting, and that she thought he would be "in danger" while hanging out with her. Ha! She had no idea about the real situation they were in, but he let her go.  
  
That's what friends do.  
  
Next prominent example - his parents. Oh, how many times did he hear his father screaming about taking Phantom apart, "molecule by molecule!"? He lost count. But they loved his human form, obviously.  
  
They cared for him, in a bit unorthodox way, but they did. It wasn't exactly their fault they considered different things "safe" than most of the world.  
  
But it was fine, he could take it. He was half-ghost and he had a whole life time of getting acquainted with ectoplasm. Most of the things that would be dangerous for any other child caused only mild annoyance for him and his sister.  
  
The other way around however, that was when the things get tricky. Some things that should be absolutely safe for humans were harmful for him. He couldn't blame them for this though, they had no idea he was half-ghost.  
  
Vlad was another one who seemed to follow that pattern. He hated Phantom, because he managed to destroy all of his plans. He would gladly push him through the Ghost Catcher, kill Phantom and keep Fenton as his perfect little son.  
  
He loved him as his son when he was in human form. Or at least he used to, before he caused him way too much destruction to be forgiven.  
  
Not that he was seeking his forgiveness. He would destroy hundred times more if it was going to stop Vlad's villainous plans.  
  
And obviously the rest of the world. Or at least the city. He wasn't sure if the world knew about him. He really hoped not.  
  
But let's just take the people that knew his both forms. That of course rules out most of the world anyway, and the GiW and quite big part of the city.  
  
His classmates - they love Phantom, they always cheer during his battles and aren't afraid to leave in the middle of the class just to get better look at him.  
  
He's not complaining about this part, a group of teenagers leaving the class at the first sign of a ghost is a very good disguise for his repetitious disappearing.  
  
But once the fight is over, once everybody gets back to their lives... He becomes the target one more. Dash picks up on him and shoves him into the locker, Paulina and Star were mocking him and humiliating on the internet, the rest was mostly ignoring him (which he was grateful for)...  
  
The only ones that weren't seemingly following that trend were Sam, Tucker and Jazz.  
  
But it was only seemingly.  
  
He knew what Jazz thought of Phantom. She was tolerating him just because he was still her younger brother and needed validation and did a lot of good for the city, but... There's a difference between being obligated to do something and actually doing it out of free will.  
  
He sometimes still caught her flinching when he transformed or used his powers. But he decided to ignore it, if only to keep his sanity intact.  
  
Then there's Sam... He actually had a crush on her for some time. Before the accident. When she was still... When she was still his friend. Just because she wanted it, just because it was the thing she would do, out of spite, against her parents.  
  
But since the accident... Since the day she convinced him to go inside and he came out as a ghost, something has changed.  
  
He felt like it wasn't his friend anymore... Like she was helping him partly because out of habit and partly out of guilt.  
  
It hurts him to think that the only thing keeping her still close to him is something so trivial as guilt for something that wasn't her fault. Well, it mostly wasn't her fault.  
  
And the last one, Tucker... He actually felt like he might be the only one really liking both of him.  
  
But he quickly learned it wasn't true.  
  
He learned it during the first Desiree problem. Tucker didn't like Phantom. He was jealous of his powers.  
  
They somehow resolved it but sometimes he still caught this off-hand comments and half glances when he was using his powers.  
  
And the ghosts themselves... Let's not go too deep there. They were either hating him with passion no matter the form, or helping him with the powers (Frostbite), being grateful for returning their stuff (Pandora), being grateful for helping him (Wulf) or just enjoying messing with his life (Clockwork).  
  
He didn't really have anyone, who would love both of his parts.  
  
And it wasn't like he was any different.  
  
Only in his case, the feeling was fluctuating. There were days he loved his powers, he loved being Phantom, he loved helping people.  
  
But there was also days when he hated everything, when he was regretting ever getting into the portal, when he had no power or will to leave the bed but he had to, either because of the school or a ghost terrorizing the city.  
  
Everyone who knew him hated half of him and loved the other.  
  
It was the only thing he knew for sure.  
  
And he hated it.


End file.
